


The Expected Surprise

by afteriwake



Series: Saviors Of All Worlds [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring Bones, Comforting Bones, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsure Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly's suspected she might be pregnant for a few days now, but now that she knows for sure it's time to tell Leonard. She didn't expect him to alreadyknow, however.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So **sideofrawr** and I are planning to log this in game at some point, but I saw I had the prompt " _Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long_ " from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/148738104058/another-kiss-meme) for the couple in this series and since we don't publish logs here and it's going to come up in future fics she's pregnant, I figured this would work. So enjoy!

She and Mary had raided the medical center for the pregnancy tests that they used there, and as such she only took two instead of the ten she’d demanded in her texts. Somehow Mary had shown up with the largest bottle of cranberry juice she had ever seen, and she drank enough to let her piddle in the cup to run one test, and then the other.

She was not surprised when they both came back positive.

It wasn’t like they had exactly been as _careful_ as they usually were since everything had happened with Narnia. And with them being engaged, it wasn’t like one of them was going to up and choose to go home. Leonard would have all of his friends if he went home, yes, but he would be lonely. It would probably be him and James as bachelors in space until the two of them retired. And if she went home...no Mary and there would be _something_ with Sherlock, but all sorts of pain to go through before she got there. And even then, no guarantee she would be as happy as she was here.

But she hadn’t planned on a pregnancy _now_. The engagement wasn’t even quite two months old, for Christ’s sake! Another week and it would be, but still. This was too fast, even for them, even for the way their relationship was. She knew it, and he would know it too. Whether he was happy or not...she didn’t know.

Mary gave her a hug and she made her way back to her apartment. She’d left early enough so that by now it was just time for everyone to be waking up to get ready for the day. With all sorts of things going on she never knew what in the day was going to happen, but she had been preparing for the ball that evening and now she wondered if it would even be worth going. 

She slipped inside her apartment as quietly as she could but hadn’t even made it towards the bedroom door yet when it opened and Leonard stepped out. “You know, it’s really hard to surprise someone with breakfast in bed when they aren’t in bed,” he said, leaning against the doorway.

“I had to go talk to Mary,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself lightly.

“Was the cranberry juice any good?” he asked and her eyes widened. “You left your phone on the nightstand. I was going to let you surprise me, but...” he moved away from the door. “Are you?”

She nodded. “I didn’t run a blood test to be sure of the exact conception date range, but I’d guess from sometime around Christmas. I thought I’d missed my first cycle due to stress, with everything that had happened in December, and then the show. But when I didn’t start my cycle a few days ago and I felt ill, I began to wonder. It just rather hit me in a blind panic this morning where I needed to _know_.” She looked over at him. “Are you alright with this?”

“I hadn’t expected it, but we haven’t exactly been our usual careful selves,” he said, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her. She relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. Then he gave a mock sigh. “I’m going to miss that office.”

She gave a short burst of laughter and moved a hand to smack his chest. “Really. I was in a panic and you’re cracking jokes?”

“You do realize I’m probably going to be really overprotective of you and the baby, right?” he said.

“As long as you give me breathing room, I’ll live,” she said with a smile, pulling her head away. “And I’ll make sure of it, too, or I’ll be six months pregnant and your face will be on my target when I practice my knife throwing.”

“You know, I really should have kicked Sherlock’s ass for giving those to you,” he said, pulling her back into his embrace.

“No. They’re wonderful for stress relief.” She put her head back against his chest and shut her eyes, content to stand there for a while. “I suppose I should stay in my position for a while longer, then. No doing anything dangerous, no volunteering for missions.”

“Nope. And I promise I won’t do anything knuckleheaded either,” he said before kissing the top of her head.

“Oh, you can give me a better kiss than that,” she said, pulling back and pouting a bit. “It is the big romantic holiday of the year.”

“You want romance?” he said with a grin, letting go of her and picking her up while she laughed and snuggled close. Once he got her settled he kissed her, the kind of kiss that made her think she had been away from him far too long this morning and maybe they should both celebrate their good fortune, clock-in times be damned. And judging by his response to carry her back to their bedroom, he seemed quite inclined to agree.


End file.
